


The Cat

by Ewina



Series: Kesett ficlets [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina
Summary: For the prompt "I didn't know you had a cat."
Relationships: BD-1 & Boba Fett, BD-1 & Cal Kestis, Boba Fett/Cal Kestis
Series: Kesett ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175867
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	The Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironhoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/gifts).



> No beta, yada yada yada
> 
> For once, you are the only guilty party my dear Hoshi.

“Mrrow”

“Cal? Why am I hearing something purring here?”

The redhead flopped on the bed and burrowed his face in the pillows, before letting a sound of agony leave his mouth.

“It’s entirely your fault Boba.”

“What is my fault? That I didn’t know you have a cat?”

“It’s not a cat. It would be easier if it was.”

Boba felt his left eyebrow crawling up his brow at the answer. What could it be other than a cat? 

“I can’t…”

His words were cut off when something hard fell on his back, sending him sprawling over his lover.

“What?”

“Mrrow.”

He blinked his eyes to dispel the hallucination, but when his lids stopped covering his eyes, he had to admit to himself that it was not an hallucination.

“Cal, cyar’ika… Could you please tell me what happened to BD?”

“It’s your fault.”

“Uhu…”

“It is. If you had not showed him that episode of Commando Loth-Cat, BD wouldn’t have decided that he wanted to dress as a cat.”

“While I don’t doubt that BD could have downloaded a purring module from the holonet, it doesn’t explain the costume he is wearing.”

It was adorable for sure, but Boba had serious doubts about the practicality of such a thing for a droid. Where had Cal even managed to find a Commando Loth-Cat onesie adapted to BD’s shape? He tilted his head interrogatively at his lover, willing the redhead to understand his question. He got a baleful glare and some indistinguible mumble.

“What?”

“I said “Like  **you** would have told him no.”


End file.
